como Remus para chocolate
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: slash, triste, sobre una pareja la cual no he visto casi nada o mejor dicho nada


Aviso: Harry Potter no es mío y blablabla es de J.K. Rowling y blablabla. no me demanden ^^ Otro aviso: !!!!!!!!!!!!!slash¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ demasiado leve, y de una pareja no muy usada, me dieron ganas de ser original ^^ Dion; especialmente dedicado a ti amiguita, ya que tiendes a ser mi inspiración para todo lo que escribo.  
  
  
  
"Como Remus para chocolate"  
  
Es solo un profesor...  
  
Entonces ¿por qué me siento así?  
  
Mi corazon de tumbos como un loco  
  
Solo al verlo sonreír  
  
O respirar simplemente  
  
Era el mejor amigo de mi padre  
  
Y creo que él jamas me perdonaría si supiera lo que siento  
  
Me ve como un simple niño  
  
Y, admito, no me importan las diferencias de edad  
  
Aun que me demuestra mayor cariño y confianza  
  
¡es obvio¡ soy igual a su mejor amigo muerto  
  
quien pudiera haber estado en tu lugar, padre mío  
  
Té extraño y admiro por tu valor, pero no sabes cuanto, también, te envidio  
  
haberlo visto sonreír, bromear, jugar, en todos los momentos que el guarda en su memoria como los mejores momentos de su vida  
  
y también haber podido estar con él, en sus lamentos, desilusiones y sobre todo.....  
  
acompañarlo en sus transformaciones  
  
y haber tratado de ayudarlo en esos momentos  
  
en los cuales pudo ver su maldición, ya no como algo desagradable, sino como unos momentos de alegría y entretención  
  
Y ¿cómo quieren que me sienta en estos momentos?  
  
Debería ser feliz, no puedo negarlo,  
  
A los 15 años soy rico y famoso  
  
Con excelentes amigos, ¡y al fin! Una familia que me quiere  
  
Mi padrino que demostró su inocencia  
  
y la muerte de mis padres que fue vengada  
  
Voldemort esta muerto  
  
Wormtail en Azkaban, luego del beso del dementor  
  
Y yo no puedo parar de lamentarme...  
  
Sirius me reunió una noche con él  
  
Y me dijo que, después de una gran juerga legal, había ganado  
  
íbamos a vivir juntos  
  
Y fui feliz  
  
Pero...  
  
La felicidad no es eterna  
  
Y yo lo aprendí de una manera muy dolorosa.  
  
Sirius me dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual yo supe corresponder con entusiasmo  
  
Luego me miro a los ojos muy nervioso  
  
Calma, padrino, por fin vamos a estar juntos para siempre, y nunca nada nos va a poder separar de nuevo  
  
Eso creí  
  
"por X razón, Remus se viene a vivir con nosotros"  
  
Y al escuchar eso mi corazon salto de gusto, y hay supe lo que era estar en éxtasis total  
  
Solo imaginar su suave cabello entre mis manos  
  
Su boca sobre la mía  
  
Y sentir ese sabor a chocolate, que aseguro que debe tener mi bien amado  
  
Lo único que pude hacer es sonreír,  
  
Tan bien me sentía en ese momento  
  
Y ahora.  
  
Solo puedo llora y burlarme de mi estupidez  
  
Ya que.  
  
Quise ignorar el fuego en los ojos de ambos aparentando ser solo buenos amigos  
  
Y, omitir, pequeños detalles, en su manera de vida.  
  
Abrazos tímidos en publico  
  
Y ya no tan tímidos sin él  
  
Pequeños masajes, sin ir mas allá  
  
Caricias y cariños  
  
Y esa forma con los ojos, de solo una mirada  
  
Que tienen de entenderse la gente que se ama  
  
Escondido y agazapado tras una puerta  
  
Ya no se puede ignorar lo que ambos sienten  
  
Solo logro escuchar gemidos entrecortados mezclados con juramentos de amor eterno  
  
"haremos el amor esta noche completa"  
  
Que viene de su voz  
  
Su suave y dulce voz  
  
La voz que lo hace ser Remus J Lupin  
  
Sirius solo gime nuevamente ante esta proposición que le hace su amante  
  
Y no puede saber  
  
O entender  
  
El daño que me hace, a su ahijado, a Harry Potter  
  
Y ante nosotros  
  
Los que peleamos firmemente por estar juntos,  
  
Se alza él  
  
Y ya nada será igual  
  
  
  
Fin ^^  
  
Lo sé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El titulo no tiene nada que ver, pero es que lo invente hace un tiempo y me moría de ganas de escribir algo para usarlo ^^ Me deprimí T_T, lo lamento es que estaba escribiendo otro fic nada que ver (que demás que algún día lo publique, sí me digno a seguirlo ^^U) y nació la primera frase de esto, y no tuve valor de ignorarla, ya que ¡por fin! Me inspire en algo y pude hacer algo de corrido, aparte, un poco harta de las parejas slasheras típicas (que por si, son mis favoritas ¬¬.^^) quise hacer un Remus/Harry, Remus/Sirius....y....esto quedo 


End file.
